Life On Alkia: the Beginning for Jade
by Hope Anew
Summary: First, Jade is taken to Alkia. Later, she joins up with the Teen Titans in Teen Titans and Jade's Adventures.
1. Runaway

She ran out of the house, realizing that it was raining and there was lightening outside, but she didn't care. She ran as hard as she could, thinking as she went. It was clear she had to leave. Leave the city, state, and even country. She had to leave all of her mistakes and consequences. She made her way to Richard's house. It was more of a one-room place in which he slept in. She opened the door and there, Richard was just on the computer. He turned around, surprised to see Samantha there.

"I came to say good bye," Samantha said, getting the floor wet from the rain. Her hair and clothes were completely soaked. Richard thought she looked nice like this, but was too confused to think so at the moment.

"What--?" he replied.

"Look, I have to go. Some…something bad happened, and I must leave as soon as possible. I don't know where I'm going and for how long, but I'll find some place… If you don't hear from me for a couple of years…try to look for me. I'm sure Bruce can help… " Richard just looked at her. She has never looked so scared and unsure in her life. He knew if must do something with her father. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder in an assuring way.

"Sam, whatever happened, we will find a way to fix it." At this, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder. She whispered, "This is one of the things I love about you: you always try to find a way, and when there isn't; you make one. But trust me, unless you can turn back time, neither of us can fix this." There was a long pause and they just stood there hugging each other. Richard was still a little shocked. He was not expecting this from her tonight, or anytime soon.

"I'm going to miss you, Richard," she said as she left the hug, "Just promise me two things: first, that you follow your dream. Train as hard as you can to be the best hero this city has ever seen. I want you to protect the city from any villains while I'm gone. I think that this dream of yours is really great, and I want you to pursue it for as long as you can."

"And the second thing?" Richard asked quietly.

"Never forget me," she whispered. The room was then quiet. They could still hear the rain poring outside.

"I can _never_ forget you, Sam," he relied. She looked at him, realizing that this may be the last time she can ever do that. She turned slowly and left the room.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

Sam ran to the nearest bus stop. The bus driver looked at her suspiciously because of her wet, sad appearance. She sat down quietly. Looking down, she could see her long wet hair. It was dark, near to black, and it reminded her of _his_ dark hair. She realized that she will never care for anyone as much as she cared for him. She looked out of the window and saw a few police cars pass by with their sirens roaring. Her heart skipped a beat. It was hard to concentrate now. Herself being guilty of murder, and she couldn't stop to think that those police cars might be for her. No doubt the neighbors have called from all the noise and suspicion.

She stayed on the bus until the last stop: downtown New York. She went to the first hotel she saw and got a room. She had $200 saved that she took from the house in the last minute and put in her red bag in a number of other things. She made her way to room No.17. She turned the doorknob, ready to pass out on the bed, but instead she found she had some visitors.

A tall, dark man with long hair in a ponytail with a few more men were waiting for her.

"Hello Samantha, or shall I say Katara," said the man with the ponytail.

"What—Who are you?" Samantha asked quickly. She did not have a good feeling when they called her that name: Katara. For some reason, she thought it sounded familiar.

"My name is Grog. We've come for you, and you alone, Katara. The last Avatar has died and you are the next in line to rule Alkia. I'm sure you don't remember Alkia. You left when you were very young. I doubt you even know what an Avatar is," said the man with the ponytail. It was true. Samantha didn't know what an Avatar was and she didn't know of any place with the name of Alkia. So, she ran.

She ran down the hall and saw the elevator doors open. Sam was just about the jump into the elevator when the doors shut. She whirled around and the ceiling plaster fell right in front of where she was standing. Dust filled the hall and she could hardly make out the figure of a man. Samantha started to cough loudly and was feeling light-headed. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"There's no point of trying to run because we'll out run you. No point of trying to fight because we are stronger and more knowledgeable about our powers. All I ask is that you hold still." Grog was still standing in front of her, but now there was a man behind her. Samantha had no time to react. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her head and fell. She would not wake up for many more hours, that is, until they reach Alkia.


	3. Alkia

The sound of the circus filled her head. Families laughing and music playing. Popcorn popping and the smell of ponies. Samantha found her seat. She looked around and one man particularly caught her eye. He was dressed in black, his outfit much too formal for the circus. He was alone. She recognized him as Bruce Wayne; the famous multi-millionaire. The circus was a strange place to find such an important man, but businessmen must have fun too. He seemed to be eager for the show to start. He looked around and saw Samantha looking at him. He gave a small smile and she returned that smile back. At that moment, Samantha felt a strong pain and bent over. She was totally silent except for her deep breaths. First, she saw the guy, Bruce Wayne, that was sitting next to her pull off this black suit to reveal a black outfit with the Batman sign on it. He had also out on his mask. He was Batman. Her vision went dark and next she saw the tight-roping act. A women, man, and a teenager boy was involved in this act; the whole family. Then, she saw a tall, man wearing an all black and grey suit, holding a gun; some 100 feet away by the entrance. He shot the gun at the women; she fell. Next, at the man by her; he fell as well. Lastly, the last bullet shot through the boy and he joined his parents. All three dead. The feeling left Samantha and she sat up straight and saw Bruce by her now.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked.

"You—you're Batman!" she whispered and ran away. Samantha was confused. _What just happened? _She did not understand it at that moment, but that was the beginning of her powers. First, she saw a vision, and then she will find out her air-bending powers. She will not use her vision powers for a very long time.

She began to walk around aimlessly until she noticed that the program was starting. She saw some elephants and jugglers and clowns. Soon enough, the tight-roping act came. She got nervous. _No way will there be a man, women, and boy in this act. _Sure enough, that exactly who she saw; exactly like in her vision. She started looking around frantically. She headed towards the entrance and there, she saw the exact man holding the gun. _Bang._ The women was down. _Bang. _The man was down. Samantha could not believe this, but she had to do something. So, she ran towards the man and leaped onto him. _Bang. _The bullet did not touch the teenager on the rope. Samantha though was in a fight. The man was struggling but finally got up and started to run away. Samantha felt a rush of fury that she involuntarily put her hands parallel to her body and out came a rush of forceful air. The man immediately fell down, only bewildered for a moment and shot the gun behind him. The bullet penetrated Samantha's leg and she screamed and fell over. The teenager boy was there and caught her. Samantha fell unconscious and when she awoke, she found herself in a large, lab-type room.

"Good morning," said Bruce Wayne. Samantha didn't say anything, but she noticed the man as Batman.

"Your leg will be fine in a week or so," he held out his hand and said, "My name is Bruce, and as you already know, I am Batman." Richard was in the room the whole time, looking sympathetically to Samantha. He got up and walked over to her bedside. He held his hand out.

"Hey. My name is Richard Grayson. I—appreciate what you did last night." Samantha shook his hand, and that was the beginning of their friendship.

Samantha woke up; just having a dream of the first time she met her dear friend, Richard Grayson. She tried to remember what had happened last. Then, she felt the pain on the side of her head and remembered Grog.

"Good morning," said an old man with a brown robe and a long grey beard. He was behind Samantha, "My name is Saka. I'm hoping I will be your mentor. I would very much like to train the next Avatar." _Avatar. There's that word again. _ Samantha got up and looked around. They were in a tent, but she saw a glimpse of the outside. She got up and walked outside. There, she saw miles and miles of trees in a forest and a lake nearby.

"I would thought to be in Alkia, but this looks like Earth," Samantha said quite quizzically.

"Ah, but you are on Alkia. Look up" Saka instructed her. Samantha did, to see that there were two bright stars shining down on her.

"The main differences on Alkia tan Earth, that I have heard of, is that Alkia has two suns. In addition, I have heard that Earth had machines and inventions powered by electricity. Alkia is not as advanced as Earth. In fact, we know about electricity but we believe that it is that that will bring the downfall of Earth. So, we have decided to live as common and plain as much earlier civilizations." Samantha understood and now thought, _how in the world will I be able to live here? No cell phones, computers, or Internet. No televisions or PlayStations. No stereos, ipods, or toilets that flush (I assume). This will be a nightmare…_

"Where exactly is Alkia?" Sam asked wearily.

"In the fourth quadrant of the Milky Way galaxy," replied Saka, "Not as far as you would think. On of those Suns is actually your sun. I would say it was 200,000,000 miles from Earth. I guess there's no way of escaping now." He got up and an expecting look on his face.

Then, Grog entered and said, "It is time for the meeting. Saka, take Katara. I want her delivered there safely." With that, he left. Samantha was too confused and tired to bother to ask. She just rolled with flow.

"Time to go. Follow me and listen to my instructions. Oh, and also, here, you will be directed to as 'Katara.' I will advise you to leave your old name behind." Saka left and walked around the tent to where there was a giant animal. It looked like a giant, fury bison. It had a straddle on like a horse and was breathing heavily. Saka took a great leap and in one graceful movement, he was on the bison's back. Saka looked down at Samantha, who will now be addressed as Katara, with an expecting look.

"Are you expecting me to get on this thing?" Katara asked.

"Why, of course, this is the air bender's favorite way to travel." Katara sighed and tried to climb the giant bison's side.

"That's not the way you do it. You are the Avatar. You have the ability to do a giant bounce type move to get on him."

"Will you tell me what the moves are to get on him?"

"Yes, at a later time. Look, we don't have time now for this. We have a big Counsel Meeting with the Bender Leaders. The Bender Leaders shall be there as well." And with that, Saka lifted his hand in such a way that Katara was instantly lifted and placed on the bison.

"Hut hut, Bore Gudum," Saka said and they lifted of the ground and started to fly. _Two Suns, magical powers, a new name, and a flying bison… what more to expect?_


	4. The Meeting

Flying was the most incredible thing Katara has ever experienced. She loved it more than anything. Years later, it is still the way to clear her mind and escape the troubles of life for the time being.

Soon after Saka and Katara left, they arrived to a mountain and landed. Katara got off and was led to a cave in the mountain where there were many important looking people. Katara felt the nervous feeling in her stomach and felt her muscles tense up. She decided to wear her good-luck necklace that always made her feel better. She took it out of her bag that she had had all this time. The necklace was a locket with two pictures, one on each side.

One side of the locket had a picture of her, as a baby, and a women holding her. Katara has been told that she was her mother. Katara suspects that the picture was not taken on Earth and in fact, on Alkia. The picture was black and white and looked as if it was taken by a very old camera of some sort. In the back was a mountain range and it made Katara wonder, _Is this where this picture was taken? Is my mom here?_ _No, of course not. _Katara has remembered being told that her mom died a long time ago by a car accident.

The other side of the locket held another picture, this time of her and Richard. _I don't think Dick ever saw this.._ Katara thought to herself. It was Richard holding Katara around the waist playfully and Katara half-bent over laughing. Happiness sparkled in her eye.

Katara sighed. She has only been away from earth for nearly 6 hours and she missed Dick like she has been away for centuries.

"So this is the famous new Avatar. Hm... she hardly seems like she will be suitable for the job. At any rate, she will come with me. The Counsel is waiting and the Board of the Benders are getting restless," said a man with a robe and long dark hair. _Everyone here is starting to look the same._

She reluctantly followed the rude man and was placed in a large-coliseum-looking room. Katara was sitting in the middle with at least 50 men and a few women looking down on her.

"We shall begin. Well, welcome to the meeting of the Counsels and the Board of the Benders to introduce our new Avatar. Well, hello Katara. My name is Soseki. I am an earth bender and it's very nice to finally meet you. I do believe you have spent the last eleven years on our fellow Earth?" said a kind looking man with a long white beard. He looked quite strong and shaped to be at such an old age.

"Yes, I suppose. I am thirteen though," Katara answered.

"I know. You had left us when you were two years of age," replied Soseki kindly, "so, tell us. Are you willing to lead Alkia?"

"Lead? No. I have been known to be a leader in what I believe in but I most certainly do not believe in leading Alkia. The manner in which you brought me here was distasteful and quite frankly, I wish to leave as soon as possible." Soseki just looked at her and shouts were coming from the rest of the people in the meeting. One man said, "Let her go! She is not worthy to rule Alkia!" and another man said, "We should have known this was coming from a mere teenager!" Soseki stopped the shouting with a wave of his hand.

"You are just like your mother brought you up to be. I really do wish you didn't hate us so. I am terribly sorry for the manner in which you arrived here. You shall tell me all about them to me later and I will sort this out. Do you know how to use your powers?"

"The only power I know of is the power of some type of force. It looks like what I might be able to do if Saka showed me how."

"Oh, I do believe you are an air bender. The last Avatar was a fire bender and so thus, you are most experienced with your air bending skills. But still, you are very behind in training and lessons. Still, rather to be late than never, correct? Thus, may I get 3 volunteers? These three volunteers will train Katara in the art of their bending skill. She will train based on season. **During the summer, she will train will the fire bender. During the spring, she will train with the water bender. During the fall, she will train with the earth bender and during the winter, she will train with the air bender. **I, myself, have taken up the responsibility to be her earth bender teacher. Who is willing to vow to protect, care, and teach Katara her water, air, and fire bending skills?"

Soseki's voice sounded loud and clear. There was little echo. A man stood up and said, "I, Saka, air bender leader, will vow to protect, care, and teach Katara, the next Avatar, her air bending skills." At this, Katara smiled. She is somewhat glad that at least Saka will be there for her. Another man stood up, "I Natsume, water bender leader, will vow to protect, care, and teach Katara her water bending skills." The man looked to be in his middle ages, short brown hair and looked like a kind person. _He doesn't look too heartless. I might not mind this at all._

Next, a very young man stood up. He had brown hair and had it in a ponytail. In fact, he wasn't older than seventeen. "I, Prince Suko, fire bender leader, will vow to teach Katara her fire bending skills over the summer." Katara noticed a somewhat evil sense in his voice and saw something mischievous in his eye.

"Well, then. Thank you Bender Leaders. Since Katara is initially an air bender, she will first train with Saka for one year. Then, the cycle will start when the snow melts and the flowers begin to bloom, we begin spring. She will go with Natsume, then to Prince Suko and then to me.

"In this, she shall be taught the ways of an Alkian. She is still, though, our Avatar. Treat her as any Avatar, but guide her a little. Soon enough, she will be fit to rule Alkia with ease and respect. Thank you and a special thanks to our Bender Leaders for taking out new Avatar in their hands. Good bye for now, Katara," Soskei said as he quickly left. Katara didn't even have time to say a more personalized salutation.

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally see out new Avatar. I hope you like it here on Alkia. It will be exactly like living on Earth, without the electronics, of course. All your possibilities are still open and who knows? Maybe you'll find a nice guy here, " the guy called Prince Suko had said. A boy behind Katara came up and said, "Hey, Prince Suko! Get away from her! You don't see her until a year and a half from now, so just say your precious good-byes and leave from here," the boy was taller than Katara and had medium, brown, nice wavy hair. He had a protective tone of voice and he didn't seem much older than Katara.

"Is that how you talk to the leader of the Fire Benders and the Prince of the Fire Nation?" Prince Suko asked, a little taken back.

"It really doesn't matter because I am the co-leader of the Water Benders and frankly, I don't trust you. So, bug off and get away from Miss Katara. NOW!"

"We'll settle this later," he turned to Katara and bent down and took her hand in his and kissed it while saying, "I can't wait until the summer to begin our training. Until then, Katara." With that, he left, along with his uncle, Aoki.


	5. Some New Friends

"Glad we're away from them, Miss Katara. I shall warn you know, they aren't the best of the folk here, so don't get a wrong impression of us. It's just the fire benders you have to watch out for. Of course, there is no real danger. We are all in unity. Well then, my name is Tao," Tao held his hand out in greeting. Katara hesitated for a moment. _An Alkian, rather good-looking, guy is talking to me? He's the co-leader of the water benders. Does that mean I will see him, come spring? _

"Uh, hi. You can just call me Samantha. I mean, Katara. Katara is fine. Will I be seeing you when I go to Natsume for my water bending skills?"

"Yes, you will. I will be looking forward to it. Until then, I can stick around. If you have any questions, you can talk to Saka or me. Speaking of which, where is he?" Tao began looking around for Saka when Katara felt a light, but noticeable, breeze. She looked in the direction and saw Saka smiling. Katara left Tao and went to Saka.

"Well, ready to begin training? Good. First task is to get Tao's attention but sending your own little breeze over to him. Take your hands and out them together. Then, separate them in front of you, pushing outward. Imagine the wind blowing. If you want, you can take a step forward during this move."

"Katara did as she was told and nothing happened. Saka said, "Okay. Think of a memory. Either from Earth or of your journey here so far." Katara began to think of her and Richard. One night they stayed up all night playing video games, watching TV, or talking with Bruce. She performed the motions again and out came a big gust of wind. It reached Tao and he almost fell over. He looked in her direction and smiled.

"Congratulations. You have succeeded in your first lesson. That was a powerful memory though. May I ask what it was of?"

"It was of me and my good friend, Richard," Katara replied.

"Well, you should gather more memories of you and your good friend, Richard because an Avatar's powers are accessed through powerful memories," Saka told her and with this, started her life on Alkia.

After one year with Saka, he turned into not only her mentor, but also a close friend. Tao visited often as well. Tao transported her to Natsume, where she began her water bending skills with help from Tao. She then spent an hard summer with Prince Suko, for when Suko sweared to teach Katara her lessons, he did not promise to protect her or be nice to her. After she refused to date him, he turned very hard on her and made her do chores, rather than lessons. After the summer, she met Soskei once again and he was very pleased to see her grow up in that year and learn so much.

This cycle continued for years, with each summer growing harder and harder. It was until she met a very important person that she actually started to like Alkia. Soon after her arrival in Alkia, Saka took Katara to her.

"It's just around the bend," Saka told her. There, waiting, was a slim, tall woman with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was the most beautiful person Katara has ever seen. In fact, she looked familiar. Then, Katara remembered the picture in her locket. I was her. "Katara, this is your mother, Harisha" Saka said. Katara looked up at him.

"I know. I can sense it," Katara replied. Saka looked at her.

"Very good, Katara. Here, come inside and let me explain everything," the women replied and they entered her hut.

"As you know, your Alkian name is Katara, but your Earth name is Samantha. When I was in my late 20s, I found a way to escape from Alkia. I thought of this world dull and boring and so I stole a space shuttle that the Alkian Government has for emergencies. I arrived on Earth ready to make myself a new life. There, I met your father and we got married and years later, I gave birth to you. Not too long after that, the Alkian Police Force came to Earth and took me and you back with them. I never saw your father again.

You lived two years on Alkia. Soseki had a look at you and informed me that you had great potential and that you were going to grow up to be an Avatar. I was somewhat crushed. I wanted to live a normal life without powers and I wanted for you to have a normal life as well. But, at the same time, it was a joy and honor to be the mother of an Avatar.

Then, people from Earth came and destroyed this town of Alkia. They came for you. As you can see, you have had many trips from Earth to Alkia. I still have no idea why they came for you, those terrible, terrible men. But, look at you! You are so beautiful and you have grown so much! I am thankful you are now safe. I am delighted you will start your training. I can still see the potential you have. I love you, Samantha," she said, starting to cry. Katara went up to her and hugged her, and indeed, she felt somewhat whole, knowing that she has her mother with her. "I will visit regularly while you are training with Soseki. I myself am an earth bender," Harisha said. "Thank you," Katara replied.

This was the beginning of their friendship. Katara saw much of her mother, as well as Tao and Saka. It was her second year on Alkia and while she was washing her face in the lake she overlooked wheat field down below her (because she was on a hill.) She was very curious about this and said, "Be right back, Saka!" and ran as fast as she could down the where she saw the glowing. When she had gotten there, she saw a tall, pink, glowing type-of flower. _What is this? I have never seen one of these on Alkia…_

Overtaken by her curiosity she touched the middle of the open flower and right away she regretted it. She saw a big stream of light go into her and she screamed. Saka saw the light and heard Katara scream and hurried over to her as fast as he could. When he reached her, she was already down, unconscious on the ground. She was breathing heavily. "Katara! Get up, please get up! Tao!" Tao cam running out of the hut and saw that Saka needed help. He got to them, but it didn't matter. The magic was already working within Katara. She was more than an Avatar now…


	6. Some New Powers

"What had happened?" Tao asked. "She must have touched the Hudingo flower. It gives her powers she could not have imagined. More power than she has now as an Avatar. She will have to adapt to much more as of now," Saka turned to Katara that was in their hut now, "Katara? Wake up, Katara." Katara stirred. She took a large breath and opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tao asked gently.

"I don't know. I don't know if I am hurt, or happy or sad or sick. How do I look?"

"Just fine. You had lost your fever. Tell me, do you feel powerful?" Saka asked.

"Uh, no. I feel basically the same. Where did that flower come from?"

"It doesn't matter. You can go back to sleep. We'll wake you in the morning." With not objection, Katara put her head down, but she couldn't get to sleep that easily. While she was unconscious, she saw Batman. He was fighting someone in a villainous costume. Alone side Batman was a boy in a red, yellow, and black costume, but Katara didn't recognize him. She finally did fall asleep with the mysterious boy on her mind.

Morning came and Katara felt much better. She decided to go outside and feed Bore Gudum, the flying bison. She had adapted well to Alkian lifestyle. No more electronics or running water, but that didn't mean that she didn't miss them… dearly.

She finished and bent down to the nearby pond to wash her face and screamed. Tao came and frantically asked, "What? What's wrong?" Katara looked at him and he just looked her. Saka came and looked at Katara and immediately went inside the hut to come back outside with a large, brown book.

Saka began skimming down the large and said, "Yes, this is normal."

"Suddenly having green eyes is normal?"

"Eye color changing, hair color changing, anything is possible. You will also develop powers over time. All the powers you soon discover will be just the beginning. This is amazing. You can transfer your powers, give them up for a short time, and do some meditation to increase your power, and develop strong, useful powers, as you grow older. " Katara heard this was finally calmed down. So what if her eyes had gone from dark brown to jade green overnight?She looked at her reflection again and thought to herself _I don't look that bad. I guess I could live with my green eyes. _Her reflection did indeed show her with her dark hair and vibrant jade green eyes, which didn't look bad at all.

She remembered Tao and looked at him. He was still looking at her.

"Tao? Are you alright?" Katara asked.

"You look—beautiful," Tao answered, as if just realizing it. Katara blushed and when Tao realized that he said that out loud, he walked away quite quickly. Katara didn't see him for the rest of the day.

As time went on, Katara developed powers. One day, for instance, she went around the whole day invisible. She developed powers such as running extremely fast that she will one day be as fast as light, power bolts, controlling things with her mind, hearing someone else's thoughts, invisibility, the power to grow through solid objects and the ability to fly. She had some trouble with flying though. Even though it was the most incredible feeling, she had always been afraid of heights. Thus, she perfected her flying power over the course of the next two years.

Even though Katara was not on Earth anymore, she read many books about Earth technology. If she had been anywhere near a computer, she would have known everything about them and how they work. The same applies to building cars or weapons. Katara was most amazed at Saka's collection of Earthly books.

"I know much about Earth, but I would never dare to live there," Saka once said.

Life on Alkia was fine, until everything changed.


	7. Quest

Four years had passed since Katara had first arrived on Alkia, and Katara had learned much through friends like Saka, Tao, Natsume, Soseki, her mother, and books. She was very advanced in her air, water, earth, and fire bending powers, as well as the powers she got from the Hudingo flower. She had also learned how to play the guitar on Alkia. Saka had a form of an Earthly guitar in his hut and so, Katara taught herself how to play. She would occasionally make up a new song and sang it with her nice, smooth voice.

But, she had many things she regretted and secretly she hated Alkia for the hatred most Alkians have shown her. It turns out that most Alkians would still not very accepting of her. If it wasn't for her friends, Alkia would be a nightmare, but still, she missed Earth more than anything.

She missed the glistening snow that fell on those nice winter days. She missed the feeling of brightly decorated wool sweaters, and the feeling of jeans. She missed the sounds that a city makes with its cars honking and people laughing and talking. She even missed the smell of popcorns at the movie theatres. But most of all, she missed two things: sunsets and Richard. Of course, she missed Bruce, but he had been more of a father type person and he had just been an instructor. Richard came into Katara's mind everyday. Not a day has passed that she didn't think of him. Unfortunately, she feared the worst when she started to forget the sound of his voice, or the wonderful features of his face. The gentle tone of his voice and the way he walked. Or the way his hair looked when it rained or the way he laughed. All she had was a four-year-old picture of him. She doubted that was how he looked today.

As she was thinking this, she heard screams coming from the nearby village and a boy came into her room and said, "Avatar Katara! Come, hurry!" Katara got up and started to run with the little to the village and soon saw women crying. She saw none of the usual children playing.

"What is it? What's happened here?" the boy did not answer, he just led her to the center of the town, where there was a man talking.

"I am sorry to say that there has been a kidnapping last night. Forty of our village people are gone. _All_ of the air benders have been taken. I shall read the list once more: Kotuku Koromiko…" he read the list of names that Katara didn't know until he read, "Harisha Komentsu…"

"No!" Katara yelled as she heard the name of her mother. The only family she had left was now gone. She felt short of breath and soon, everything turned dark.

"Wake up, Katara," she heard the familiar voice.

"Hello Tao," Katara mumbled.

"Here, have some soup. You'll feel better soon," Tao said as he handed her the bowl. Katara ate all of the soup within minutes and put the bowl down quietly. She looked up as Tao as she said, "You know, I have to go find her."

"I know. I know you won't stay here until they just show up. You were always the type of person that took action first. Well, how long will you away for?"

"I don't know."

"Saka send his regards. He said you should take the path that goes down to the Ashuka Valley. He will meet you there and talk to you or something."

"I can switch flying and walking. I can get many different views."

"I really do hope you find her. She is not alone… they say---" Tao stopped.

"They say what?"

"Nothing."

"No, tell me, Tao, before I read your mind."

"Fine. I have heard that there has been kidnappings in other villages as well lately. They say that they are gathering everyone they had kidnapped together to make a new village. Their going to be their slaves," Tao said quietly. Katara said nothing. She got up and took her red bag that she had brought with her from Earth. She began her packing. She took a few robes and Alkian clothing as well as some food and other materials.

Tao turned to her. He got close to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you. Hope it's not too long before I see you again?" he asked.

"No. Not too long, hopefully, but it will take as long as it needs to. Strangely, I have a feeling that I won't be back here again," she said truthfully.

"I guess it's for the better then," Tao said as he gave her a hug. She returned his hug.

"I promise I'll see you again," she whispered. They let go of each other and she walked out of the hut. She stopped in front of the hut and summoned the memory of when she had first learned to tie her shoes. She soon felt the feeling of flight and was soaring, higher and higher.

"Be safe, Miss Katara!" Tao yelled, smiling. Katara looked down at the miniature Tao and felt tears spring in her eyes. _Good-bye, Tao. _She felt as she was leaving someone important behind. Tao was her friend, and only her friend.

Tao turned back into the hut and grew angry and sad at the same time. _Why had I just let her go? She will never know my feelings toward her now. Not now, not ever. _

Katara was on a quest to find her mother. This quest would be cut short though.


	8. Back to Earth

Katara had been flying for about an hour now, so she decided to do some walking. After an hour and half of walking, she decided to stop and get some sleep. She had been on her own for many times now and was capable of living on her own.

After several days of this routine, she got to the Ashuka Valley. She sat down on the first boulder she found and rested. She took out her canteen of water. As she was drinking down the water, she felt a sudden gust of wind. She knew that oh too well. She turned around seeing Saka there; hands folded in front of him.

"What took you so long, Avatar?"

"Sorry, but on my way here, I decided to stop and smell all the roses," Katara replied smiling as she went to hug Saka.

"Found anything suspicious?" he asked.

"No. No evidence that they were on this path recently. I was thinking of checking in the mountains next time," she said. Saka had a sad face just then.

"I think you will have to cut your search a little short. The Fire Benders are coming over here as we speak. We don't have much time. Word has gotten to the Alkian Government that you used your fire bending skills to burn down a whole village to the east. Everyone is really mad. You are not accepted or safe here anymore, Katara. I know you were just getting used to Alkia, but the Fire Benders have eyes everywhere. You will be captured within a week, at maximum," Saka had told her, with a serious look on his face.

"And what do you want me to do!" Katara asked frantically.

"You need to go home," was all that Saka said. By this, Katara knew what he had meant as home: Earth.

"But, my mother! I have to find her!" Katara found herself saying.

"I will do the best I can do. Alkia is going to go through a major change, and the best place for you now is Earth. Go there, and continue your life there. There is no need for you here, anymore. If I do need you, I shall find a way to contact you." Katara just looked at him. _I'm free? I'm free to go back to Earth! _Katara was somewhat happy, but didn't show it on her face.

"How will I live without you, Saka? How would I know you are safe here?"

"I'm plenty safe and you'll do fine. I have learned many survival skills here, if that's what you mean. Otherwise, you are a very pretty, nice, young adult and you do well on Earth. Do something good with your powers." _Do something good with my powers. That was Saka's first command. _

Tears had sprung from her eyes by this time. She basically leaped onto Saka.

"I will never forget you Saka. You have been the best teacher and friend I have on Alkia."

"You have been the best and most delightful student I have veer had, Avatar Katara," Saka said quietly. He let go of her.

"Oh! I have someone for you before you go!" Saka said unexpectedly. _Someone?_

"Oh, MUSHI! Mushi, come here," Saka said as monkey type animal came walking to them. It was whitish-grey with a tan face and large ears.

"This is Mushi. This is a very special monkey. It can understand you, both is English and Alkian. It will always be with you. It can be a great help and you'll be amazed by him , really. All it eats is fruits and nuts." Katara smiled and bent down and stroked it.

"It's so cute! Thanks Saka. This is a great present. I shall care for him always," Katara said as she straightened up, held Mushi, and summoned a memory. It was the memory of the last night she was on Earth.

She soon lifted of the ground and gave Saka one last wave. She left taller, slimmer, and more beautiful than when she had arrived to Alkia. She put a protective air bubble around her and Mushi and exited Alkia's atmosphere. She had a long way to go until she reached Earth. The journey was worth it though. _I will finally be reunited with Richard. _But, Richard was not the only thing awaiting her…

>> Read "Teen Titans and Jade's Adventures" on my FanFiction to see what happens next!


End file.
